


Sleepy Night Time

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fullcon, Incest, Meikacest, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: It's night, and Hime got a wet dream. Mikoto is too shy to wake their twin up, even when it escalates.
Relationships: MEIKA Hime/MEIKA Mikoto
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know incest in real life is not a fun family activity often :) and i know that some people don't like reading it, that's the fuckin point of putting the tags. don't ask me to rewrite it without the incest, i won't give the benefit of the doubt this time.  
> reminder: MEIKA Hime and Mikoto are not officially siblings or twins, just like Kagamine Len and Rin. If you want twins, there's Anon and Kanon, they are officially identical twins. but why then would i write Hime and Mikoto as twins!? because people keep saying they are twins and then they use it as an excuse to not fuckin write one thing, not even one lil fanart. fuck that. If you decide they are twins and that's why you won't give me even some crumbs, I will write them as twins fucking each other. next time, write some cute stuff for my ship before i use the fake problematic stuff in one.
> 
> MEIKA Mikoto uses they/them and ze/zim/hir/hirs/hirself in this story, and Hime uses they/them and xe/xer, for the sake of readability. it's hard to write a character who uses they/them with another who also uses it.

Master made them work the whole day. He was learning how to make them sing well, but he was still bad at it, and it meant that the Meika siblings had to overwork themselves to the bone.

Mikoto sighed at hir cheek touched the pillow. Such a hard day, ze was craving sleep ever since earlier. Such a good, soft pillow. Hime laid down behind hir, hugging from behind.

"Good night, Hime." Ze whispered to hir sibling, sighing again from the comfort. Hir answer was a snore. Ze giggled softly and went to sleep.

Ze woke up to a weird feeling on hir butt. It felt like someone was humping it. Said someone being Hime. Hime, currently sleeping behind zim, was mumbling and humping hir butt as if xe was having a wet dream.

Mikoto quite wanted to roll to hir back and wake up Hime, or make xer hump a pillow or something. But. But ze was liking it, even though it was hard to admit. Hir neck received a warm sigh behind, feeling another warmth on hir belly. Ze was sleepy, but it felt really, really nice.

Slowly, almost unconsciously, Mikoto would rub hir butt back. Feeling the small cocklet hard on hir butt, rubbing itself from under Hime's pajama dress directly on Mikoto's pajama shorts. Ze wanted more stimulation, but it was complicated. Ze had to wake up Hime, but what if Hime felt ashamed?

As ze wondered and worried and sighed, Hime's hands pushed Mikoto closer. As Mikoto felt hir back warmer, a voice made hir entire body feel like ice. "Are you liking it? Mi-ko-to!"

Hime stiffled a laugh at hir reaction. "N-no. I... I mean, you were asleep, so you didn't mean to, right?" Hime chuckled.

"I was indeed asleep before. Would you like better if I did that awake?" Xer fingers held the tips of Mikoto's pajama dress. Mikoto knew that Hime wouldn't keep going unless ze begged. It was so embarrassing though! Ze whined at the neck kisses and accidentally moaned when Hime's teeth sank on hir skin. "So, my dear sibling, will you want me to keep going? I will stop if you don't make it clear."

At the feeling of withdrawing xer hands, Mikoto said a bit too loudly a "No!" and looking behind, finding a very snarky smile. Ze powered through the shyness regardless. "I want you to keep going, don't stop, Hime." Hime giggled and kissed Mikoto's shy pout.

"If my Mikoto asks so cutely, then I will keep going!" Xer hands came back, holding Mikoto's sides firmly and making hir cry out before holding their own mouth. As xe humped on hir butt again, Mikoto rubbed back against it, sliding xer hands towards inside hir underwear, finding hir vulva wet and sticky. Hime giggled breathless. "Do you want me to touch you there?"

Mikoto answered with a frustrated groan. "You began that, don't leave me hanging, you meany!" Hime just laughed and sticked xer fingers in, delighting in how they slip easily. "A-aah, Hime, too much at once—!" Ze wriggled in agony, Hime apologizing by teasing the big clit, the size of a small strawberry, getting xer sibling distracted. Getting xer fingers in and out, pulling Mikoto's leg to the side. Ze could feel Hime's cocklet bumping close in between the legs while xe worked zim out, enjoying the wetness.

Rubbing in between, and it was so pleasurable. "H-hey, Mikoto, I..." Hime moaned, shivering. "Mikotooo, c-can I...?" And xer sibling nodded, helping zim out pulling the cocklet in. With a shakey sigh, Hime thrusted inside and both siblings moaned. Mikoto wasn't sure to hold on hir sibling or on the bed, choosing to grab xer arms.

The small dick went in and out, and the fingers helped on the front, causing Mikoto to bite hir lower lip hard as some noises tried to escape. Ze tried to hump back, but Hime made sure it was slow so they could enjoy it for longer.

Mikoto whined, looking back and managing to enter a kiss. Hime's lips were always so soft and plump, tasting like delicious candy. It wasn't the toothpaste, ze guessed. As ze tried again to quicken up the pace below, xe bit hir lips, and feeling the vagina tightening up, xe shoved in harder.

Hime began to thrust harder and quicker, panting but not letting go of xer sibling's mouth. Mikoto felt hir eyes roll behind and everything grew white. Coming back to reality, everything was too much. If only Hime stopped thrusting... Ze felt xer mouth let go of hirs, letting zim breath better but biting hir neck hard. It was too much—!

Mikoto could feel the warm filling zim inside. Hime's fingers were merciless even as xe hissed, letting it all out. "Good, so good..." Xe panted, not stopping until Mikoto manually stopped xer hand, instead licking the fluids.

"Dooon't, that's gross..." Mikoto asked, feeling very sleepy suddenly. "Hime, we shouldn't have done that so late, now we are sticky..." Hime giggled, feeling tired xerself.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to. Did you like it?"

"I loved it, you big silly, of course I did." Ze soon relaxed, resting close to xer. Hime looked to hir face, confirming ze was asleep. Oh, well. Without taking xer cocklet out, xe fell asleep as well.

They would wake up for another round soon, feeling so hot below.


End file.
